


Freedom is just around the horizon

by Anonymous



Category: Apocalypse Now (1979)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Y/n is a young beta women who has to marry the mysterious colonel Kurtz. In order to bring peace to a small village . Soon y/n meet Mr Kurtzs's other wives including a heavenly pregnant Willard.
Relationships: Benjamin Willard/reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

You sigh as colonel Kurtz roughly try to get the ring around your finger.

His hands where so large that it could cover a man's entire face and smother them to death.

"Fuck Yeah man said the photo journalist " now your married . The villagers throw rice over you and Kurtz it wasn't long before Kurtz scoop you up and carried you to a boat.

You weren't sure what was happening as Kurtz sailed away the villagers seem oblivious waving and smiling at you .

Kurtz didn't say anything to you as you sailed along  
but when kurts bought you to a remote house in his compound you got really confused Kurtz took you in his arm carried you up the stairs. And bought you to a room with a just a bed with a mosquito net with white sheets .

"Take off your clothes said Kurtz it was a order and you obliged . wasn't long before you where completely naked standing over the bed. Kurtz took off his clothes and bend you over you didn't fight him. But as he was fucking you he started reciting poetry his voice was as smooth as silk. "We are the hollow men we are the stuffed men .

You listened carefully to his words to distract you from the fact that Kurtz was hanged like a fucking horse and it hurt. Your asshole sting you prayed that he would cum soon.

This would happen every night eventually When you where finally let out and explore the compound you soon realised you where not Kurtz's first wife it turn out Kurtz had over 10 wives some where young males who where omegas . You knew this when day when you getting a drink from the river and you saw one of the wives getting harassed by one of Kurtz's men.

Kurtz's soldier wanted to get a drink but the omega was in the way. you knew he was a omega because you got his sent the smell was like whiskey and sweat . Kurtzs's soldier Grabbed the man by the hair and was about to drag him when you took a large rock walk up behind him and smash him on the head . You help the omega up "thanks said the man . "No problem you said .

Before you realised the omega was pregnant. He Only had a loincloth on. So the omega's huge belly was on display.

" When are you due you asked the omega. "Not Long now said the omega I'm think due any day now. "Want your name anyway I never seen you around here before . " Y/n you said . "Benjamin Willard said the man how you end up in this shit hole. "I had to marry Kurtz to basically stop Kurtz commit a genocide of an entire village. "Yeah said Benjamin. I was sent here to kill him but I was captured before I got a chance.

"How many pups do you think you have in their. you Asked. "Not sure said Benjamin 3 4 tops .

I just hope there not omegas like me. You wanted to say something comforting to Benjamin but before you did. You look up and saw on top of a balcony Kurtz was Watching you.

Later you ran into the photo journalist "hey man how married life. "Well I'm getting fucked every night you said and am hurting down there. You didn't have any patience for the photo journalist he think he hot shit just because he a beta.

"Oh man you wait until you get pregnant with Kurtz,s pup said the photojournalist I mean as long as you don't give birth to any omegas because Kurtz might feel threatened he got thing about that.

You Look at him confused the photojournalist continue talking "Kurtz has got this thing in his head that if any of his wives give birth to a omega that there grow up and overthrow him. You than asked about Willard "ah shoot said the photojournalist yeah he came here on a boat he wanted to see the colonel he had some kind of mission to destroy him Kurtz. But you see Kurt was too smart for Willard and we got the son of a bitch before he did any damage man.

That night when Kurtz was fucking you roughly in the ass you where standing next to the wall your hands on the cold Marble you could here Kurtz's moan . the photo journalist's voice echoed in your head don't give birth to any omega pups.

A few days later you where reading time magazine . When the photo journalist called out your name y/n you look from the pages "want is it . It Willard he began all like weird he he look like in a lot of pain I don't know what wrong him.

You drop your magazine the pups Willard's pups where coming

That because he in labor you dumb fuck you said.

Where Willard you asked you.

He near a small house not far from here said the photo journalist I'll take you to him .

The photo journalist took you to a room similar to the one you go to every night. no furniture no TV nothing but a small bed inside it. Willard was kneeling on the floor . "Ben you said running up to him are you all rights.

"My pups said Benjamin. My pups are coming. "Yeah you said I think you Better lay down . Benjamin was on the bed Kneeling on his hands and knees. Willard was now and unbuttoned shirt and underwear . You pulled down his pants. Before you turn to the photo journalist "get Kurtzs. The photo Journalist nods and left to get help.

"Ok Benjamin you said you need to breathe . "No time y/n said Willard I feel the first one coming . "Ok you said than I think it time to push . Willard push as hard as he could it wasn't long before you saw the first baby's head crowning . You encouraged Willard to keep going. "Come on you said keep pushing.

You delivered baby successfully you smile at the pup who came into this world screaming and crying . You check whether it's a boy or girl . You personally hope it was a girl.

"Its a boy told Willard who now ready to deliver again after a few push this time you got your wish a little girl was born

than two more boys .

You cut there cords clean them up and give them to Willard "you did it mama you said . Willard look at the baby he was holding.

children are both a gift and a curse said a voice you turn around and saw Kurtz standing near the door way.

"Do you know if any of the babies are omegas asked Kurtz .

You didn't say anything But the photojournalist was now looking at the pup who Willard was holding. The photo journalist took one look at the baby . took a puff of his cigarette and said "yeah that one said the photojournalist pointing at the baby ."He a omega said the photo journalist. Kurtz pick up the baby by his leg. this made Willard sit up. "Want the hell do you think you are doing .

"Omega said Kurtz "no child of mine shell be an omega the child can be with alligators. Kurtz turn to the photojournalist "would you be so kind to hold Willard down. The photojournalist did as he was told .

You felt a pit in your stomach before Kurt left the room. Benjamin was crying to Kurtz "no please give me my baby .

Kurtz just ignored him "just let me hold my fucking baby Willard cried . Kurtz walked away now holding the baby in one hand and now a knife in the another. "No please don't hurt my baby cried Benjamin "it too late man said the photo journalist "just give it up man the baby gone.

Later you felt Kurtz's cock inside your pussy he held your legs apart while he was doing it. When Kurtz filled you with his cum he climbed off you Kurtz try to catch his breath sweat poured off his head.your pussy was now dripping cum. You couldn't stop thinking about want happened earlier . "Kurtz you asked want ever happened to that baby . "I killed it said Kurtz slit his throat and feed him to the gaiters . You felt like throwing up Kurtz killed a baby a fucking baby


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't see Willard for a while until you saw him feeding his pup by the River. Willard didn't say anything to you.

But he just look at you with tears in his eyes "Kurtz killed my baby said Willard . The pup who was being breastfed finished Willard put the pup down . "Want the little guy's name you asked . Thomas said Willard. Willard look at the other pups the other boy called chef and I decided to call the girl Sheila after my ex wife. You look at chef. The tiny baby had Willard's large blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. " I can't be here anymore said Willard I fear that Kurtz will try to kill my other children. "Yeah well good luck you said because Kurtz has this entire compound surrounded by people with guns.

" well They gotta be way out of this shit hole said Willard . Maybe you try and flee in the middle of the night you said but that might be hard with three newborn babies.

"Do you know anyone who willing to help . 'i know some California surfer dude said Willard maybe he be of assistance .

You and Willard decided to escape in the middle of the night sail the boat to the nearest military base than hopefully get to the American Embassy in Cambodia. You plan things out for the next couple of days. Until one morning when you climbed out of bed you felt like shit You felt nauseous your boobs where sore. 

Your entire body just didn't want to function. the food here was garbage and getting food poisoning was not uncommon . But it didn't explain why your boobs hurt. You felt them normally they where firm but at this moment they where tender. You than thought about something you can't remember the last time you got a period. Maybe it wasn't food poisoning shit want if you where pregnant.


End file.
